La Geste des Namikaze
by Argouges
Summary: La situation est tendue au royaume de Konoha. Madara Uchiwa, aidé par son organisation secrète Sharingan, a usurpé le pouvoir. Le couple royal est mort et le prince héritier a disparu. Madara ordonne à l'Akatsuki, son unité de mercenaires d'élite, de le retrouver coûte que coûte. UA, donc l'univers de Naruto n'est pas vraiment respecté, même s'il restera pas mal de similitudes.
1. Chapter 1

La Geste des Namikaze

Prologue

Je m'appelle Naruto Nara. Ou plutôt, pendant des années, j'ai pensé que j'étais le fils du Ranger Shikaku Nara. Rien ne m'avait jamais laissé supposer que mon père n'était peut-être pas le ranger sympathique et nonchalant qu'il paraissait.

J'ai grandi avec lui et mon frère aîné Shikamaru dans la forêt de Brocéliande, au cœur du royaume des elfes. Curieusement, ceux-ci ont accueillis les êtres humains que nous étions avec bienveillance.

La reine des elfes, Tsunade Senju, m'a pris sous son aile et a assuré ma formation. Je n'étais pas un étudiant très doué, j'étais bien trop dissipé.

Durant toute mon enfance, quand je m'étonnais de nos dissemblances physiques – j'étais le seul blond aux yeux bleus dans une famille exclusivement composée de bruns aux yeux noirs- on me répondait que j'étais né d'un second lit et que je ressemblais à ma défunte mère.

Je l'ai cru. Pourquoi ne l'aurai-je pas fait ? C'était mon père et j'avais confiance en lui.

L'année de mes dix-sept ans, toutefois, mon petit monde s'écroula. Des visions apocalyptiques commencèrent à hanter mes nuits. Parfois, un couple se faisait assassiner, parfois un gigantesque renard à neuf queues dévastait une ville. Ces visions étaient toujours accompagnées d'un regard démoniaque rouge dont l'iris était orné de trois virgules noires.

Je sentais bien que ces cauchemars n'étaient pas ordinaires, qu'ils recélaient une signification qui m'échappait encore. Après avoir longuement hésité, je me décidais à en parler à mon père.

C'est alors que la vérité éclata :

Je ne m'appelais pas Naruto Nara.

J'étais fils de roi.

J'avais une quête à remplir…

Et un traitre à détruire.


	2. Un Prince est né

Chapitre 1 Un Prince est né

La salle du trône était noyée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par la lueur de la pleine lune filtrant par les immenses baies vitrées.

Les murs à dominance bleue étaient parsemés de petites feuilles d'or alternant avec des tourbillons argentés, emblèmes du roi et de la reine de Konoha. Des tapisseries d'Aubusson chatoyantes évoquaient les hauts faits des rois d'autrefois.

Dans le fond de l'immense salle rectangulaire, une alcôve surélevée accueillait un imposant trône. Assis négligemment sur le fauteuil royal, un homme blond aux yeux bleus d'une vingtaine d'années tapotait distraitement l'accoudoir du bout des ongles. Sa posture altière et ses vêtements luxueux trahissaient une lignée royale évidente démentie par sa tignasse blonde que rien ne semblait pouvoir discipliner.

Il écoutait un homme qui lui parlait à voix basse. De taille moyenne et d'allure paresseuse, celui-ci avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval haute. Deux cicatrices, vraisemblablement obtenues au combat, lui barraient la moitié droite du visage. Ses yeux noirs montraient une intelligence aiguë en partie annihilée par ses manières nonchalantes. Une barbiche noire conférait une note de maturité supplémentaire à son visage oblong.

Il se pencha vers son souverain et lui indiqua un point précis sur une carte qu'il tenait dépliée sur les genoux de son seigneur.

Un hurlement de douleur retentissant entre les épaisses murailles du palais fit sursauter les deux hommes. Le vassal échangea un regard soucieux avec son suzerain et déclara platement.

- La reine est entrée en couches ? N'est-ce pas trop tôt ?

- Trois semaines trop tôt, acquiesça le roi Minato, inquiet.

- Ça tombe mal.

Le roi hocha la tête :

- En effet, mon héritier n'a pas choisi le meilleur moment pour venir au monde. Avec la menace du Sharingan qui pèse sur nous, j'aurai préféré qu'il attende la date prévue. On aurait eu le temps d'emmener la reine au lieu sûr.

- Évacuer une femme en couches est absolument impossible. Si le Sharingan attaque ce soir, il va falloir tenir la position coûte que coûte.

- Tu as raison, Shikaku. Il serait bon de faire évacuer le personnel et les daimyos, juste au cas où. Je ne veux personne dans le palais à part les gardes et toute personne apte à assurer notre défense. Fais-les escorter par une escouade. Qu'ils partent dès maintenant.

- Bien, Maître Hokage.

Le roi Minato Namikaze esquissa un sourire. Maître Hokage…Cela faisait des années que son stratège et ami d'enfance ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

Ce surnom lui rappelait leurs longues parties de jeu, quand ils s'imaginaient être des ninjas protégeant Konoha d'un vilain sorcier et de son invocation, un renard à neuf queues.

Que d'heures ils avaient passé à imaginer les scénarios les plus farfelus. Sa défunte mère, amusée par l'ardeur qu'ils mettaient à ce jeu, lui avait offert un manteau blanc orné dans le bas de grandes flammes rouges sur lequel elle avait elle-même brodé les mots « quatrième Hokage ».

Ce fut son dernier présent. Deux semaines plus tard, elle faisait un malaise dont elle ne se remettrait pas.

Il avait conservé ce vêtement mi- cape, mi- manteau avec un soin religieux toutes ses années, pensant le transmettre à ses enfants quand ils auraient l'âge de pratiquer les mêmes jeux. Peut-être seraient-ils amis avec le fils de Shikaku. D'ailleurs à ce propos…

- Quand ta femme doit-elle accoucher ?

- Dans deux mois. Elle est partie avec Shikamaru chez sa mère la semaine dernière. Elle veut absolument accoucher dans sa maison natale, allez savoir pourquoi.

- Et tu as accepté ? s'étonna Minato.

- Je crois sage de ne pas contrarier une femme enceinte. Et puis, avec tout ce qui se prépare ici, je préfère la savoir loin d'ici avec les enfants.

Ainsi rappelé à la cruelle réalité, le roi hocha la tête et se pencha sur la carte.

- Bon. Organisons notre défense.

- Dame Iwako, les contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées et le col de l'utérus est maintenant complétement ouvert.

- Bien. Tsume ! va donc prévenir le roi que le travail commence ! S'il veut assister à la naissance, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Kushina ! Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Rappelle-toi bien de respirer comme je te l'ai appris.

Son assistante sortie, la sage-femme se tourna vers la parturiente et lui passa la main dans ses longs cheveux roux. La reine ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sus la douleur et dévoila ses iris bleus emplis d'une certaine inquiétude. Elle sourit à celle qui l'avait mise ou monde et n'avait pas hésité à braver tous les dangers pour être présente au moment de la délivrance.

Rien n'avait pu dissuader cette sage-femme réputée autant pour son incomparable compétence que pour ses manières abruptes et son entêtement légendaire — d'accourir au chevet de celle qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa petite-fille.

Une nouvelle contraction se fit sentir. La reine agrippa le bord du lit et s'écria entre deux grognements de douleurs :

- Bon sang ! Ça fait un mal de chien !

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passage au roi qui, après avoir brièvement salué la sage-femme, se dirigea immédiatement vers son épouse. Celle-ci l'accueillit fraîchement :

- Minato ! Ah tout de même !

- Comment ça « Minato tout de même ». Je te signale que je suis venu dès que Tsume m'a prévenu.

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne savais pas que les contractions avaient commencé. Ça fait des heures que je m'époumone à chacune d'elles !

- Mais ma puce…

- Pas de ma puce qui tienne ! C'est de ta faute ce qui m'arrive, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'être présent à mes côté !

- Mais c'est toi qui ne voulais pas que je vienne avant que le travail commence !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Depuis quand écoutes-tu ce que je te dis, de toute façon ? Si tu tenais un peu à moi, tu serais passé outre et tu serais venu dès la première contraction. Tu ne m'aimes paaas !conclut-elle en sanglotant.

Minato secoua la tête, accablé. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, Kushina passait d'une émotion à l'autre à une vitesse fulgurante qui laissait bien souvent son époux sur la touche. Il attrapa la main de sa femme et y déposa un baiser fervent.

- Voyons chérie, tu sais bien que je t'aime et que toi et le bébé êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Pardon de ne pas être venu plus vite.

Une poigne de fer sur sa main le fit taire. Les contractions reprenaient. Les six heures suivantes furent émaillées de cris de souffrance et de « c'est ta faute tout ça ! » de la reine jusqu'à ce que les pleurs caractéristiques d'un nouveau-né se firent entendre. Minato s'approcha de son fils mais la sage-femme l'écarta pour mettre l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère.

Le moment était doux, heureux. Les deux parents regardaient avec tendresse celui qui était destiné à régner, leur fils adoré. Minato posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant, un peu comme une bénédiction et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de fierté : leur fils était si beau ! C'était la huitième merveille du monde, le plus beau bébé de tous les temps !

Bien loin de la félicité royale, Shikaku Nara esquiva une boule de feu et laissa échapper un juron. L'attaque commençait à peine et l'ennemi avait sorti d'entrée de jeu l'artillerie lourde. Une explosion se fit entendre depuis le mur ouest. Il tourna les yeux dans cette direction et vit un grand dadais à la longue chevelure blonde perché sur un oiseau d'argile apparemment animé grâce à la magie.

Il évita une seconde boule de feu et détailla son adversaire actuel. L'homme, grand et élancé, portait ses longs cheveux bruns attaché en catogan. Ses yeux noirs inexpressifs ne déparaient en rien l'impassibilité de toute son attitude. Le manteau noir constellé de nuages rouge d'un goût douteux renseigna Shikaku sur l'identité des assaillants.

_Merde ! L'Akatsuki, rien que ça ! Les mercenaires du Sharingan ! _

Il esquiva une volée de kunai et se retrouva acculé contre le mur d'enceinte. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il allait se retrouver pris en sandwich entre les deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

Son adversaire fit un pas en avant et ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Trois petites virgules noires dansèrent un instant dans l'iris avant de se stabiliser.

_Merde, merde, merde ! Un Uchiwa en plus ! _

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, déclara platement le membre de l'Akatsuki.

Ses pupilles évoluèrent encore et les trois virgules se rejoignirent au centre, formant un étrange motif dans les prunelles rouges.

- Arcanes lunaires.

Soudain les contours familiers du palais royal s'estompèrent pour laisser place à un espace rouge sang et vide. Une croix était plantée au milieu de nulle part. Sans savoir comment, Shikamaru se trouva attaché dessus et sentit son corps se faire transpercer par une lame. La douleur fut fulgurante. La torture recommença encore et encore pendant ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

Puis une voix :

- Itachi, Madara te demande.

Et le supplice s'arrêta soudainement. Shikaku resta un moment à terre, cherchant à reprendre son souffle puis vit son tortionnaire monter sur l'étrange monture de son compagnon d'arme. L'oiseau d'argile se dirigea aussitôt vers le mur effondré et vers, comprit-il soudain alarmé, l'endroit où se trouvait son ami et roi.

_Ils vont les tuer ! Il faut que j'intervienne !_

Le bébé se blottit contre sa mère et cacha sa mignonne frimousse contre le sein maternel. Minato sourit, attendri. Il caressa du dos de l'index la joue satinée du nourrisson, se promettant de toujours protéger cet être innocent, fut-ce au prix de sa vie.

Il s'agenouilla devant le lit de la parturiente et, comme son père l'avait fait avant lui, posa sa main sur le nombril de l'enfant et posa sur lui la marque des rois. Une lumière blanche dessina des volutes le long de ses doigts écartés pour finir par se concentrer dans sa paume. Peu après la magie se dissipa et une étrange marque apparut sur le ventre du nourrisson.

Cette marque, et le _Rex Magia_, la magie des rois, étaient la preuve indiscutable de la légitimité du souverain.

Soudain une terrible explosion retentit. Le mur externe de la chambre de la reine s'effondra. Minato s'empara de son épée Kyubi et s'interposa entre l'assaillant et sa famille. Pas question que ce salopard s'approche de sa famille.

Il réfléchit rapidement : Kushina était épuisée par l'accouchement et ne lui serait d'aucune utilité au combat et Naruto ne pouvait se mettre lui-même à l'abri.

- Kushina, ma chérie, je sais que tu es fatiguée mais je te demande de faire un dernier effort : vas mettre Naruto à l'abri et protège-le.

- Je ne te laisserai pas !

- Ne discute pas ! Iwako ! Emmenez-là avec Naruto en lieu sûr.

- Et toi ?

- Kushina, pense à Naruto. Il faut le mettre en lieu sûr. Ne t'occupes pas de moi, je vous rejoindrais plus tard !

La reine acquiesça silencieusement et se leva péniblement, rassemblant ses maigres forces pour fuir le plus vite possible, emportant son précieux fardeau dans un endroit sûr, suivie par la sage-femme, Iwako.

Elles venaient à peine de quitter la chambre qu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre, assez semblable à un sifflement et un homme fit son apparition comme recraché d'un vortex. Minato le reconnut immédiatement : Madara Uchiwa, son pire ennemi, son cauchemar même depuis qu'il avait promulgué cette loi interdisant les actes de magie noire et de nécromancie.

Madara Uchiwa, maître du Sharingan, guilde de sorciers en grande partie composée de membres du clan Uchiwa, réputés pour arracher les yeux de leurs ennemis afin de procéder à d'étranges expériences.

On racontait même qu'ils s'emparaient également des pupilles de leurs proches afin de se les greffer, s'appropriant ainsi, d'après eux, le pouvoir du légitime propriétaire des yeux en question.

Cette pratique cruelle et barbare était la raison pour laquelle la Guilde de Sharingan avait été interdite et le clan Uchiwa banni du pays. Madara avait quitté la Cour, écumant de rage, et jurant de se venger.

Les membres de ce clan qui refusaient ces pratiques malsaines furent autorisés à rester au pays à la seule condition qu'ils s'engagent à ne jamais quitter leur fief. Peu après, cette condition fut assouplie, le souverain exigeant juste de ceux-ci qu'ils informent la maréchaussée du lieu où ils allaient de leur présence dans leur secteur. Quelques-uns acceptèrent, ce qui leur valut la haine éternelle du chef incontesté du Sharingan.

Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa étaient de ceux-là. Amis de Kushina avant son mariage et farouches adversaires de Madara, ils avaient attiré l'attention du souverain sur les expériences glauques du maître de la guilde. Pour tous les autres membres du clan, c'était une trahison, une infamie. Ils s'étaient donc vus reniés par leur famille. Ils avaient accepté cet ostracisme, n'ayant plus à craindre que Madara découvre les étonnantes capacités de leur fils aîné, Itachi et ne décide de se les approprier via ses yeux. Ils s'en accommodaient donc, vivant une vie tranquille dans leur fief d'Izanagi.

Il était donc d'autant plus surprenant de trouver le propre fils de Fugaku, celui même qu'ils avaient voulu protéger, parmi les assaillants.

Sa présence aux côtés de Madara en ces lieux ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ça n'avait rien d'une vengeance. C'était une prise de pouvoir, un coup d'état.

Minato se mit en garde et commença à concentrer son pouvoir, _à malaxer son chakra_, comme il disait quand il jouait au ninja avec Shikaku.

Si Madara avait décidé de s'emparer du trône, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser un membre de la famille royale en vie. Il les tuerait tous, même Naruto.

Cela ne devait pas être.

Minato raffermit sa prise sur Kyubi, déterminé.

Cela ne serait pas.

Il sentit le Rex Magia envahir son corps, ce pouvoir héréditaire transmis de génération en génération, cette puissance qu'il n'utilisait que sur le champ de bataille et qui faisait trembler tous ses ennemis. Ceux-ci n'avaient-ils pas pour ordre de fuir le combat s'ils se trouvaient opposés à celui qu'ils avaient surnommé l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha à cause de sa rapidité quasi divine ?

Il lança un kunai sur Madara qui se dématérialisa pour l'éviter.

Il était seul. Où était donc passé ce bâtard ? Et les deux autres ?

Il comprit soudain : Naruto ! Kushina !

Il se précipita vers la porte mais Madara réapparut juste devant lui.

Ça allait mal. C'est tout ce que pouvait penser Kushina en voyant les deux membres de l'Akatsuki la poursuivre. Une petite explosion se fit entendre et un cri de douleur retentit. Iwako avait été atteinte par la déflagration. Kushina se précipita vers celle qui l'avait mis au monde et ne put que constater son impuissance. Une plaie béante s'étendait sur le thorax de la vieille femme. Elle était condamnée. Kushina aurait aimé rester auprès d'elle pour la soutenir lors de ses derniers instants mais leurs poursuivants approchaient. Elle devait protéger Naruto. Elle savait qu'Iwako comprendrait. Allons, les larmes seront pour plus tard, il y avait plus urgent : la vie de son fils.

Elle se redressa péniblement et se remit à courir. Elle entendait les pas de ses agresseurs se rapprocher. Dans sa tête, une seule idée : trouver de l'aide. Elle courait, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse, ses poumons la brûlaient. Des douleurs dans les jambes commencèrent à se faire sentir. Elle comprit que ses forces n'allaient pas tarder à l'abandonner. En un ultime effort, elle s'engouffra dans une pièce sur sa droite et barricada la porte. Elle savait que cet obstacle n'allait pas ralentir ses poursuivants très longtemps mais elle espérait pouvoir trouver de l'aide en criant par la fenêtre.

Shikaku entrait dans la cour de la demeure principale quand il entendit le cri de sa reine. Il se précipita à la fenêtre qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et appela Kushina :

- Je suis là, venez vite !

- Shikaku ! Prenez Naruto et partez ! Partez le plus loin possible.

- Et Vous, Votre Majesté ?

- Moi ? Je ne partirai pas sans mon époux.

- Mais…

- Shikaku ! Je veux que vous me promettiez une chose : Prenez soin de Naruto. Élevez-le comme votre fils et, quand le moment sera venu, apprenez-lui ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Allez dans la Forêt d'Erufu.

- C'est de la folie, c'est en plein territoire elfe et tout le monde sait qu'ils haïssent les humains !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. La reine Tsunade est une de mes vieilles amies. Je devais partir chez elle demain matin mais ce petit ange a décidé de venir plus tôt. Elle vous accueillera. Maintenant partez ! Vite !

La porte vola en éclats. Kushina releva le menton et accueillit la mort avec dignité, en véritable souveraine.

Dans la chambre du premier étage, le combat faisait rage. Minato avait essayé toutes les astuces qu'il connaissait mais rien n'y faisait : Toutes ses attaques passaient à travers son ennemi sans lui infliger le moindre mal. Serait-ce une illusion ? C'était la spécialité des Uchiwa, ce qui expliquerait, sans la justifier, leur obsession des yeux. Il évita un Kunai qui partit se planter dans le montant d'une fenêtre.

_Pourtant ce kunai est bien réel, alors ?se pourrait-il qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de se dématérialiser à volonté ? Comment serait-ce possible ? Une magie d'espace-temps ? Autre chose ?_

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je vais vous tuer, Minato. Toi, ta femme et ton gniard. Et quand je t'aurai tué, je prendrai ton épée Kyubi et je monterai sur le trône.

_Il voulait Kyubi ? Bien sûr, Kyubi est le symbole du pouvoir royal mais cette épée renferme aussi une antique magie.  
>Il faut absolument que je trouve le moyen de dissimuler Kyubi et de sauver Kushina et Naruto. <em>

Minato attrapa un de ses poignards spéciaux, imprégnés de son essence magique, et le lança à travers la tête de Madara et fonça tête baissée sur lui. Comme prévu, Madara se dématérialisa pour éviter le kunai et se matérialisa tout de suite après pour pouvoir parer l'attaque de Minato. Celui-ci fit appel au sort de Hiraishin, un sort de téléportation uniquement connu de lui et qui lui permettait de se téléporter à sa guise. Il se téléporta à la suite du poignard, qui était en fait une balise, et lança un autre sort régalien, le rasengan, à bout portant.

Madara fut touché. Minato profita de ce répit pour se précipiter au secours de sa femme et son enfant. Pendant qu'il courrait, il utilisa son sort d'Hiraishin pour téléporter Kyubi loin de Konoha. Il arrivait à peine dans la pièce ou se trouvait son épouse qu'une explosion retentit. Il se sentit faire un tout petit vol dans une lumière éblouissante.

Le fracas assourdissant d'une demeure qui s'écroule. Puis plus rien.

Il ne vit jamais les débris de la maison ensevelir son épouse. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'il était advenu de son fils.

Juste le froid. Les ténèbres. Puis plus rien.


	3. Mensonge et trahison

La geste des Namikaze

Chapitre 2 Mensonge et trahison

_Le fracas assourdissant d'une demeure qui s'écroule. Puis plus rien. _

_Il ne vit jamais les débris de la maison ensevelir son épouse. Il ne sut jamais ce qu'il était advenu de son fils. _

_Juste le froid. Les ténèbres. Puis plus rien._

Shikaku Nara se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Dix-sept ans s'étaient écoulés et ces évènements continuaient encore à le hanter. Dix-sept ans pendant lesquels il revivait chaque nuit les évènements dramatiques de ce dix octobre. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier son meilleur ami et son épouse ensevelis sous les décombres, victimes d'un nécromancien mégalomane. Il se revoyait inlassablement fuir et les abandonner à leur funeste sort. Comme le lâche qu'il était. Curieusement, dans ses cauchemars, il se trouvait dans la peau de son ami. Le spectre de Minato lui reprochait-il sa couardise ? Probablement.

Son poing se crispa sur les draps quand la rage désormais familière le saisit. Après chaque nuit où il revivait ce cauchemar, il sentait la haine l'envahir. Ce jour-là, il l'avait promis à ses amis défunts : il vengerait leur mort et rétablirait les droits de leur fils. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait…et les sacrifices que cela impliquait.

Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, ce jour maudit serait lavé dans le sang de ceux qui l'avait fait couler.

Il serra les dents, la contraction involontaire des maxillaires lui conférant un air dangereux, menaçant. Oui, ils payeraient. Tous.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. _**Sang pour sang**_.

Comme toutes les nuits où il faisait ce cauchemar, il se leva, sachant qu'il était vain de tenter de se rendormir. Il traversa le couloir et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de ses fils. Le profond silence qui régnait dans la pièce l'avertit que les deux garçons dormaient à poing fermés.

Un gémissement plaintif retentit soudain : un des garçons s'agitait. Shikaku se dirigea vers le lit du plus jeune de ses fils et passa doucement la main dans la crinière blonde. Comme toujours, le toucher paternel apaisa le jeune homme. Shikaku se détourna et descendit dans la cuisine.

Sitôt qu'il fut sorti, le jeune homme blond ouvrit les yeux. Il se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond quelques instants avant de pousser un soupir bien bruyant. Le lit d'à côté grinça et une voix masculine chuchota.

-Galère, Naruto. Tu ne peux pas faire moins de bruit. Je voudrais bien dormir moi.

- Moi aussi.

- Galère, encore ce rêve ? Tu devrais m'écouter et en parler à Papa.

- Comment tu veux que je lui dise ça ? « Papa, je fais des rêves bizarre dans lesquels je vois des gens se faire tuer dans d'horrible souffrances mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien »? Il va me prendre pour un psychopathe.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Sois réaliste, Shika. Si mon subconscient m'envoie des rêves de mort et de destruction, ce n'est pas très bon signe pour ma santé mentale. Et si j'étais vraiment en train de devenir fou ?

- Naruto, un cinglé ne se poserait pas la question.

Naruto se figea soudain. Son regard devint fixe et les mots sortirent de sa bouche comme si le jeune homme n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il disait. Une lumière blanche luit de son nombril et enveloppa son torse nu, figeant Shikamaru.

_- Velamine malorum tenabrae obtegum terram. Tempore luces pereunt in tenebris sed lucet in spem longius. Vulpex incitabur. Suus tempore se ultores innocens. _

Shikamaru sauta hors de son lit et se précipita vers celui de son frère pour lui administrer deux gifles retentissantes. Naruto revint brutalement à lui et s'exclama :

- Ça ne va pas ! T'es malade ! Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?

- Tu t'es mis à parler dans une langue étrangère ! C'était trop bizarre, tu étais comme en transe !

Naruto le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête, les yeux ronds et la bouche bée. Shikamaru aurait bien rit de la tête de parfait abruti que son frère lui montrait actuellement si les faits n'étaient pas aussi inquiétants.

- Écoutes Naruto ! Depuis quelques semaines, il t'arrive des choses vraiment étranges. Tu dois en parler à Papa. Si tu ne le fais pas, moi je le ferai.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas négociable, frangin. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais c'est trop grave. Papa doit être averti.

- D'accord, je lui en parle dès demain. Ça te va ?

- Ouais.

Shikaku Nara touillait son café depuis dix bonnes minutes quand ses fils entrèrent dans la cuisine, le tirant de sa léthargie. Le plus jeune, poussé par son frère, approcha de la table et déclara platement :

- Papa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Alarmé par le ton inhabituellement sérieux de son cadet, Shikaku reposa sa cuillère et fixa son blondinet de fils. Celui-ci se dandina un instant, mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de son père. Naruto se racla la gorge et se lança :

- Depuis quelque temps, je fais des rêves étranges et passablement flippants.

Shikaku se tendit, soudain en alerte. Ce qu'il avait à la fois attendu et redouté se produisait-il enfin ? La Rex Magia se manifestait-elle par l'entremise de ces rêves ? Afin de s'en assurer, il ne releva que le dernier mot de son fils.

- Flippant dis-tu ?

C'était très étrange. J'ai vu un homme qui me ressemblait mais en plus vieux se battre contre un type qui pouvait devenir immatériel. Le type qui me ressemblait était debout sur la tête d'un gigantesque renard qui détruisait tout sur son passage et soudain, le renard s'est transformé en épée. Les deux types se sont battus quelque temps et celui qui me ressemblait a fait apparaitre une sorte de boule d'énergie et a touché l'autre gars. il a profité que l'autre se tordait de douleur pour faire disparaitre son épée et fuir. Et là, les murs se sont effondrés et j'ai vu un regard terrifiant, rouge avec des sortes de virgules dedans. Je me réveille toujours à ce moment-là.

- Il est arrivé autre chose cette nuit, poursuivit Shikamaru. Une lumière étrange a entouré son corps. Ça faisait comme des volutes autour de son torse et un dessin en forme de spirale est apparu autour de son nombril. Ça faisait comme un soleil stylisé avec un tourbillon au milieu. Naruto est entré dans une sorte de transe et il s'est mis à parler une langue étrangère. J'ai rien compris.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non, rien du tout. Que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ?

- Naruto, grogna Shikaku. Je ne te crois pas.

- Ah, mais pourquoi je ne sais pas mentir, cracha Naruto.

Shikaku eut un bref sourire et redevint sérieux.

- Alors, ça vient ?

Naruto se détourna, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de répondre. Shikamaru soupira et expliqua à son père que depuis quelques semaines, Naruto attirait les créatures étranges.

- étranges? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il y a trois semaines environ, sur la rive du lac, on a vu une femme très belle. Elle s'est approchée de Naruto et a commencé à lui parler mais dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle s'est transformé en phoque et a plongé dans l'eau. Et avant-hier, c'était des genres de nains.

- Des morgans, rectifia Naruto.

- Je vois. Shikamaru, tu as dit que Naruto avait parlé dans une langue étrange. Tu as le don de te rappeler chaque mot que tu lis ou entends alors je veux que tu me répètes ce que tu as entendu. C'est important.

Shikamaru s'exécuta après un traditionnel « galère ».

Shikaku se redressa soudain.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Naruto, étonné par la réaction vive de son père.

_- Le mal recouvre la Terre d'un voile de ténèbres. La lumière vacille en cette époque sombre mais une lueur d'espoir luit au lointain. Le renard s'agite. Il est temps de venger les innocents_.

- C'est quoi, une prophétie ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Je n'ai rien d'un oracle !

Shikaku soupira et intima à ses fils de le rejoindre dans la pièce à vivre.

- Les enfants, ce que je vais vous dire aujourd'hui devra rester entre nous ? Vous ne devrez jamais en parler à qui que soit. C'est très important : la vie de Naruto en dépend.

- Ma vie ? Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

- Naruto ! tais-toi et écoutes ! Ce que je vais te dire va probablement te bouleverser mais je veux que tu me promettes de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Bouleverser ? mais…

- Promets-le !

- Je te le promets.

- Asseyez-vous, ça va être long.

- Il y a dix-sept ans, reprit-il après un petit silence, le maître du Sharingan, une guilde nécromancienne, a attaqué Konoha et s'est emparé du trône après avoir assassiné la famille régnante.

- On sait tout ça papa, protesta Shikamaru. Nos profs nous ont souvent raconté cette histoire.

- Ce que je vais vous dire n'est connu que de moi et de la reine des elfes. Et pour cause, j'y étais.

Naruto et Shikamaru se redressèrent comme un seul homme, leur intérêt émoustillé par cette révélation.

- Comment ça, t'y étais ? demanda Shikamaru. Je croyais que tu détestais la ville, alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

- À cette époque, je vivais à Konoha et je n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre. J'étais le conseiller du roi en même temps que son meilleur ami. Il s'appelait Minato Namikaze. Il y a dix-sept ans, donc, la femme de Minato a accouché d'un petit garçon. Quand le Sharingan a attaqué, la reine m'a confié son enfant en me faisant promettre de le mettre en sécurité et de le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de comprendre. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu es cet enfant, Naruto.

Naruto s'affaissa sur le canapé comme assommé. À aucun moment il ne s'était douté de quoi que ce soit. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge, une illusion. Et face à lui, cet homme qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler père et qui lui avait menti chaque jour de sa vie. Comment pourrait-il encore lui faire confiance après ça. Shikaku déglutit, désolé de faire souffrir cet enfant qu'il aimait autant que son propre fils. Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

- Minato était un Namikaze. Il n'était pas sorcier mais possédait quelques pouvoirs inconnus du commun des mortels. C'est ce pouvoir que recherchait Madara.

- Quel genre de pouvoir ?

- La légende raconte que le premier Namikaze avait conclu un pacte avec le monde chimérique, gagnant de cette façon un pouvoir non-négligeable.

- Chimérique ?

- Fantastiques, ou folkloriques si tu préfères : esprit animal, lutins, anges etc. Chaque Namikaze doit renouveler le pacte quand il arrive à l'âge de raison. Il est temps pour toi de renouveler le pacte. Le fait que tu as vu une silkie et des morgans le prouve.

- Et mes cauchemars ? s'enquit Naruto.

- Je pense que ces cauchemars se rapportent au jour de ta naissance.

- Tu veux dire, genre des souvenirs ? C'est impossible, j'étais trop jeune !

- Les évènements de ce jour-là sont vraiment très proches de tes cauchemars. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Ce renard que tu vois est sûrement Kyubi, l'esprit renard. Kyubi est le protecteur de la famille de ta mère, Kushina Uzumaki. Quand son pays, Uzushio, a été détruit, Kushina a scellé Kyubi dans l'épée de son époux. Madara comptait bien s'emparer du pouvoir de Kyubi mais ton père lui a coupé l'herbe sous le pied en l'envoyant hors de portée. Et ce regard rouge avec des virgules est l'apanage des Uchiwa, le Sharingan. Les personnes dotées de ce pouvoir sont des maîtres de l'illusion. Tu devras être très prudent si tu as affaire avec eux. Autre coïncidence étrange : tu dis que tu vois les murs s'effondrer or tes parents ont été ensevelis.

- Et la lumière blanche qui est apparue avant que Naruto joue les oracles ? s'enquit Shikamaru.

- Sûrement une manifestation de la Rex Magia.

- La Rex Magia ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça encore ? demanda Naruto, complétement largué.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, Naruto. Seul un Namikaze le pourrait. Tout ce que je peux t'en dire, c'est que c'est un pouvoir qui est transmis de génération en génération. Seuls la lignée royale la possède. C'est tout ce que je sais. Peut-être que l'ermite des crapauds pourrait t'en dire davantage.

Naruto se leva sans un mot de plus et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu, Naruto ?demanda Shikaku.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, _père_.

Le mot était clairement sarcastique et empli de rancœur. La pilule avait manifestement du mal à passer. Shikamaru le sentit bien. Si Naruto ne pardonnait pas ses mensonges à leur père, leur petite famille ne s'en relèverait pas. Il fallait qu'il parle à son frère. Non pas son frère, réalisa-t-il soudain. _Son futur roi._

- Je viens avec toi !

- Seul.

Le mot avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Les deux hommes le prirent pour ce que c'était : un ordre. Ils se regardèrent, soucieux. Rien ne serait plus pareil.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Naruto était sorti et Shikaku commençait à être très inquiet. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher et les créatures de la nuit allaient commencer à rôder.

Shikamaru lança un regard à son père, l'air de dire : tu vois à quoi ça nous mène, tes cachotteries ? Au moment où Shikamaru décidait de partir à la recherche de Naruto, celui-ci fit son entrée dans le petit chalet où il avait vécu toute son enfance. Il ignora les deux hommes et monta l'escalier menant aux chambres. Shikaku se passa une main accablée sur le visage. C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait envisagé. Connaissant le caractère de feu de son cadet, il s'était attendu à des reproches bien mérités voire même des coups mais pas à ce silence pesant comme s'il n'existait plus aux yeux de son fils adoptif. Et cela, pour lui, était pire que la mort. Une agonie.

Il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'il s'excuse. Il était prêt à supplier, à se prosterner même sil cela lui permettait de retrouver l'enfant joyeux et souriant qu'il avait aimé dès le premier regard posé sur la frimousse d'ange du nourrisson. En aucun cas il ne voulait perdre son fils. Adoptif ou pas, il était son père. Il ne laisserait pas cette tête de mule l'oublier.

Il finit de mettre le couvert et monta à la suite de son fils.

- Naruto, je…

- Je ne veux rien entendre. Laissez-moi.

Quelle fin de non-recevoir, pensa-t-il. Pas la peine d'essayer de discuter avec lui pour le moment. Il essaya de rétablir le contact avec la grande faiblesse du blond.

- Tu viens manger ? J'ai fait des ramen.

- Je n'en veux pas.

Il redescendit les escaliers encore plus abattu. Que Naruto refuse de manger, c'était déjà énorme mais qu'il dise non à des ramen était proprement inconcevable !

Il s'assit à table et déclara à Shikamaru, très peiné:

- Il ne veut même pas de mes ramen.

- C'est pourtant infaillible, d'habitude. Il t'en veut vraiment.

- Il me hait.

- Mais non, papa. C'est Naruto, il est incapable de haïr qui que ce soit. Il va se calmer, tu verras.

- Puisses-tu avoir raison.

Naruto passa la porte de la cuisine et s'adossa au chambranle. Tout dans son attitude était hostile.

Shikaku. Je voudrais que vous répondiez à une question : Pourquoi m'avoir pris en charge ? C'était juste parce que vous l'aviez promis à ma mère ?

- Tu n'as pas d'enfants, Naruto. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Quand ta mère t'a déposé dans mes bras, tu m'as regardé et tu m'as souri. Un nouveau-né ne sourit jamais mais toi si. Ça m'a bouleversé. Tu allais avoir le destin le plus terrible qu'on puisse imaginer et toi, tu souris. À cet instant, je me suis juré de tout faire pour que tu gardes ce sourire et que tu ais l'enfance la plus heureuse possible. Tu es devenu mon fils à cet instant. Je t'ai aimé tout de suite. Si je t'avais trouvé sur le bord d'une route, j'aurai agi de la même manière.

Naruto se senti soudain penaud. Cet homme lui avait menti, certes mais il lui avait effectivement procuré l'enfance la plus heureuse qu'il puisse imaginer. Ce père qu'il avait renié plus tôt avait sacrifié tellement de choses pour lui ! Il avait vraiment été un père pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui nier cela. Il se rappela soudain ce que lui avait dit la reine des elfes un jour :

_- La famille, ce n'est pas seulement la lignée. Dans ta vie, tu rencontreras des gens avec lesquels tu auras une affinité particulière, une affection bien plus forte que la simple amitié. Ils entreront dans le cercle fermé de ceux que tu aimes plus que tout au monde. Peu importe que tu n'es aucun lien de parenté avec eux. Ces gens feront partie de ta famille, ils deviendront ta famille. Et même si tu commets des erreurs, ils seront toujours là pour t'aimer et te soutenir, même s'ils n'approuvent pas toujours tes choix. Les membres d'une famille font bloc contre l'adversité, ils se protègent, ils se serrent les coudes. Ils s'aiment. C'est la seule chose qui compte._

Naruto se serait donné les claques pour ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt. En se murant dans ce silence hostile il avait peiné son père. Il le voyait bien à ses yeux trop brillants. Impulsivement, il se jeta dans les bras de Shikaku en lui demandant pardon de s'être montré si ingrat. Shikaku lui rendit son étreinte et passa sa main dans la crinière blonde en un geste habituel.

Tout était pardonné.


	4. Kurai Tani

chapitre 4 La reine des elfes

_Impulsivement, il se jeta dans les bras de Shikaku en lui demandant pardon de s'être montré si ingrat. Shikaku lui rendit son étreinte et passa sa main dans la crinière blonde en un geste habituel. _

_Tout était pardonné. _

Dans une petite cuisine, trois hommes étaient attablés autour du petit déjeuner. Le plus âgé regardait ses fils se chamailler joyeusement, heureux de constater que les révélations qui avaient eu lieu la veille n'avait entaché que temporairement la joie de vivre du cadet. L'ainé colla une claque sur la tête de son jeune frère qui avait osé faire une référence à la façon dont il avait dévoré des yeux la selkie1. Ne tenant pas compte de l'avertissement, Naruto asticota d'avantage Shikamaru :

- Elle t'a plu, Hinata, hein ?

- N'importe quoi !

- T'avais la langue qui pendait jusqu'au sol !

- Même pas vrai !

- Ben voyons, rien que d'en parler, tu en baves !

Shikamaru porta la main à sa bouche pour constater qu'aucune salive n'avait dépassé la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Je ne bave pas !

- Mais il a fallu que tu vérifies, c'est donc que dans ton esprit c'était possible. J'ai raison, elle te plait !

- Puisque je te dis que non !

- Ouais, ouais !

- Galère, Naruto, ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets !

Naruto ricana en passant les deux bras derrière la tête, satisfait d'avoir une fois de plus réussi à faire sortir le flegmatique Shikamaru de ses gonds. Lui seul y arrivait et il n'était pas peu fier de ce talent.

Estimant les avoir suffisamment laissé s'amuser, Shikaku repoussa sa tasse de café et s'accouda à la table. Ses deux vis-à-vis se figèrent quand il prit la parole d'un air grave :

- Les rêves de Naruto et l'apparition des créatures chimériques démontrent clairement que le pacte doit être absolument confirmé et, pour parler familièrement, ça urge !

- Moi, je veux bien mais comment on fait ?demanda Naruto.

- Il y a un rituel à accomplir mais je ne sais pas en quoi il consiste. De plus, tes rêves ont peut-être une signification cachée. Si c'est le cas, il faut absolument savoir laquelle.

- Mais comment ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Je ne sais pas. Les elfes ont une affinité avec la nature et le monde spirituel. Ils pourront peut-être nous aider. Préparez vos affaires, nous partons dès demain.

- Ouais ! On va voir Mamie Tsunade !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle déteste ça, tu le sais en plus !

- Allez, Shikamaru, tu devrais te décoincer un peu, on dirait un petit vieux !

- Je ne suis pas coincé ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler le petit vieux ! Toi aussi, tu dépasseras un jour la vingtaine !

- Je sais mais j'aurai beau courir, je ne te rattraperai jamais !

Shikaku se passa une main lasse sur le visage : ces deux-là le fatiguaient. Comment avait-il tenu pendant plus de quinze ans sans devenir cinglé ? Quand ce n'était pas l'un qui cherchait des noises à son frère, c'était l'autre. Il préféra laisser ses deux fils à leurs disputes amicales. Qui sait quand ils auraient de nouveau la chance de pouvoir se chamailler ainsi maintenant que le danger était à leur porte ? Les gamins ignoraient que le fait que la Rex Magia se manifeste allait attirer sur eux l'attention de l'Usurpateur.

En effet, la Rex Magia, lorsqu'elle s'activait pour la première fois, provoquait un grand bouleversement de la trame magique. En tant que magicien, Madara ne pouvait manquer ce phénomène. Il allait forcément comprendre que le fils de Minato était en vie mais réaliserait-il pour autant qu'un de ses collaborateurs l'avait délibérément laissé s'échapper ?

Shikaku ignorait pourquoi cet homme l'avait poussé dans une ruelle pendant qu'il déclarait à ses camarades qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Répugnait-il à tuer un bébé ? Était-il en désaccord avec les plans du Sharingan ? Ou bien avait-il une raison plus sombre, moins avouable ?

Était-ce aussi cet homme qui lui envoyait ces messages d'avertissement quand l'Akatsuki se rapprochait trop de leur retraite ? Ou était-ce le monde chimérique qui les déposait, honorant de cette manière le pacte fait avec le défunt roi ? Était-ce les elfes, au nom de leur alliance avec Uzushio, le pays natal de la reine Kushina ? Comment savoir ? Tant de questions sans réponse, les obligeant à naviguer dans le brouillard le plus opaque. Il espérait que Tsunade, la reine des elfes, pourrait les éclairer.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que les trois hommes avaient quitté Brocéliande, le coin de forêt alloué par les elfes à Shikaku et ses fils. Malgré leur bienveillance envers eux, le peuple de la forêt ne souhaitait pas croiser trop souvent _les Humains. _Tsunade avait dû céder et octroyer un lopin de terre, comme elle disait, aux trois exilés. Ils s'y étaient installés et ne s'en étaient éloignés que pour échapper à l'Akatsuki ou sur convocation de la reine des elfes.

Shikaku s'était reconverti en ranger. Il régulait la population animale, s'assurait de sa bonne santé, donnait la chasse aux braconniers et faisait fuir les Créatures de l'Ombre. Son efficacité était telle que les elfes avaient pris l'habitude de venir méditer à Brocéliande, certains d'y trouver la paix et la tranquillité qu'ils recherchaient. Tranquillité qui s'évanouissait aussitôt qu'un certain blond apparaissait dans les parages, mais les elfes avaient fini par s'adapter et rares étaient ceux qui n'éprouvaient pas une affection réelle pour ce gamin hyperactif et bruyant mais si attachant.

À l'âge de sept ans, il avait été autorisé à recevoir l'Enseignement des elfes. Considéré par la plupart de ses camarades comme le cancre de service à cause de son incapacité à communier avec les arbres, en partie due à son « humanité », insulte suprême chez les elfes, Naruto avait dû fournir d'énormes efforts pour décrocher son diplôme à douze ans. Il avait ensuite passé les cinq années suivantes à apprendre avec son père toutes les ficelles du métier de ranger.

Il avait ainsi appris le tir à l'arc et la botanique avec les elfes, le maniement de l'épée et la connaissance de la faune avec Shikaku. À cette occasion, il s'était découvert un véritable don, celui de communier avec le monde animal. Les elfes disaient que les animaux l'aimaient, c'est pourquoi ils se montraient si peu farouches avec lui, le laissant même s'approcher de leur progéniture. Shikaku, lui, pensait que c'était peut-être un effet de la Rex Magia. Après tout, beaucoup de créatures fantastiques étaient des esprits animaux, à l'instar de la Selkie, alors pourquoi cela n'influerait-il pas sur les animaux eux-mêmes ? Minato lui-même possédait une étrange affinité avec les chiens de garde du palais, chiens pourtant réputés pour ne laisser approcher personne.

Le soupir de Shikamaru le tira de ses pensées. Shikaku haussa les épaules : depuis leur départ, il pourrait dire l'heure qu'il était rien qu'au nombre de soupirs poussés par son aîné. Dire que cette visite chez les elfes n'enthousiasmait pas son fils aîné était un euphémisme. D'ailleurs rien ne pouvait le tirer de son apathie coutumière à part son frère. Naruto semblait toujours savoir sur quels boutons appuyer pour exaspérer son frère et il ne s'en privait pas.

Un léger cri de surprise le fit se retourner. Naruto s'était accroupi devant un taillis, semblant attraper quelque chose. Un glapissement retentit et le jeune homme cala contre lui un minuscule renardeau. Celui-ci glapit à nouveau et, après avoir reçu une caresse sur le dessus de la tête, se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme. Les deux frères du canidé sortirent à leur tour du taillis et gambadèrent devant Naruto comme pour lui faire la fête. Shikaku avait beau avoir assisté mainte fois à ce genre de scène, un comportement aussi insolite chez des animaux sauvages ne cessait de le surprendre. Un grognement se fit entendre : la mère venait d'arriver, le produit de sa chasse entre sa gueule. Naruto se baissa et tendit la main vers la petite femelle.

Et le charme opéra de nouveau.

La mère poussa du museau l'arrière-train de sa progéniture pour se frayer un passage vers le blondinet qui avait kidnappé son petit. Le jeune homme eut un sourire ravi et redonna le renardeau à sa mère. Celle-ci renifla le pelage roux de son loupiot puis la main de l'être humain qui avait osé le toucher et, décidant manifestement qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, entreprit de lécher le « rescapé ».

Shikamaru avait assisté à la scène, blasé. Pour avoir vu toutes sortes d'animaux manger dans la main de son cadet, au sens propre comme au figuré, ce genre de spectacle le laissait désormais sans réaction. Toutefois, les révélations de Shikaku donnaient à ce don un relief tout à fait nouveau. Se pourrait-il que cette affinité particulière pour tout ce qui portait fourrure ou plumage soit le fait de la Rex Magia, le pouvoir des rois ? Ou, comme le pensaient la plupart des elfes, un don propre à Naruto ?

- On approche de Kurai Tani. Soyez sur vos gardes.

La voix de Shikaku avait résonné doucement, figeant les deux plus jeunes.

La recommandation n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Kurai Tani, la Sombre Vallée, était dotée d'une réputation funeste.

Les elfes racontaient que cette terre avait été contaminée par les expériences d'un sorcier noir. Celui-ci, en tentant d'invoquer les forces maléfiques à son avantage, avait perdu le contrôle et le Mal s'était étendu sur les terres jouxtant le manoir du sataniste. Tous les êtres vivants dans cette zone avaient été pervertis. Le Mal régnait sans partage sur cette portion de territoire et rien de ce qui y vivait n'était inoffensif. Même les arbres avaient été contaminés, et les elfes avaient dû abandonner toute prétention sur cette portion du territoire elfique. Cette portion de la forêt d'Elufu2 était définitivement dominée par les Morquendi3.

La plupart du temps, Shikaku préférait éviter ce secteur et faire un détour. Cependant, un crochet leur prendrait trop de temps : il fallait donc affronter les créatures de l'Ombre et les forces maléfiques rôdant dans ces parages.

Si croiser un anaon, une âme en peine, était relativement sans danger si vous connaissiez le _de Profundis, _la prière des morts, se débarrasser d'un vampire ou d'un elfe noir était autrement plus risqué.

Ces créatures ne sortant la plupart du temps que la nuit, Shikaku espérait bien éviter les mauvaises rencontres en parcourant la Sombre Vallée de jour. Traverser en une seule journée ne serait cependant pas une tâche aisée, les trois hommes le savaient bien.

Il était facile de savoir quand commençait Kurai Tani. L'atmosphère oppressante qui y régnait vous tombait dessus avec la force d'une tonne de briques. L'air, lourd et angoissant, invitait le voyageur à déguerpir au plus vite. Dans la pénombre omniprésente due à la canopée plus dense que d'ordinaire, les arbres séculaires prenaient des formes biscornues, _torturées_. Tout semblait figé, comme en attente d'un drame imminent.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, aucune présence ne se faisait sentir. Pas de chant d'oiseaux, pas de signe de vie, rien. Ce climat étouffant portait sur les nerfs des personnes traversant cette terre maudite et les rendaient irritables et instables. Ne racontait-on pas cette histoire de trois frères ayant pénétré dans ces lieux et s'étant entretués à cause de cet environnement malsain ?

Shikaku savait qu'il prenait des risques importants mais le temps leur était compté. Le pacte devait être confirmé au plus vite et seuls les elfes pouvaient lui apprendre comment procéder. S'ils tardaient trop, la santé de Naruto pourrait s'en trouver altérée.

Shikaku fit une pause et fouilla dans son sac à dos. Il en retira un pieu, une arbalète avec des carreaux en argent, du sel. Il mit tout cela dans une pochette qu'il avait fixé à sa taille et, ainsi paré pour répondre à toute rencontre avec un vampire, loup-garou ou zombie, réendossa son sac après avoir vérifié que ses fils en avaient fait de même.

Puis il commença à prier :

- De profundis, clamavi ad te, Domine

- Domine, exaudi vocem meam. Fiant aures tuæ intendentes in vocem deprecationis meæ, enchaina Naruto, qui connaissait cette prière par cœur depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Les fantômes le terrorisaient depuis le jour où Shikamaru avait eu la bonne idée de lui raconter des histoires de fantômes s'emparant du corps des humains imprudents. Âgé de quatre ans à l'époque, il n'en avait pas dormi pendant des semaines. Shikamaru avait été puni, bien sûr, mais Naruto en était resté à jamais traumatisé. Saleté de frangin.

À tour de rôle, chacun récita un verset de la prière des morts afin d'apaiser anaon, spectres, fantômes et autres revenants. Ils utilisaient le latin pour décupler le pouvoir de la prière. Pour une fois concerné, Shikamaru articulait avec soin chaque syllabe pour ne pas altérer l'efficacité de chaque mot sacré. Une apparition éthérée se manifesta devant eux et se délita aussitôt. Une voix ténue se fit entendre, une voix de fillette, emplie de gratitude:

- Merci.

Shikaku sourit et continua sa route.

Le jour décroissait trop vite au gré de Shikaku. Le crépuscule approchait et ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis de Kurai Tani. Les créatures les plus dangereuses n'allaient pas tarder à parcourir les lieux et les trois hommes n'étaient que peu préparés à affronter un vampire ou un loup-garou un tant soit peu expérimentés. Ils en avaient conscience aussi progressaient-ils aussi vite que possible, ne prenant aucun repos.

Un hurlement de loup retentit, puis un autre. Naruto sentit ses poils se hérisser à ce chant funeste. Une brindille craqua. Les trois hommes se figèrent, aux aguets. Un halètement se fit entendre puis un autre hurlement, exactement au même endroit. Les trois hommes se lancèrent un regard inquiet, traduisant la même pensée :

Loup ou loup-garou ?

S'il devait choisir, Naruto opterait sans hésiter pour une meute de loups sanguinaires. Les loups-garous lui fichaient une frousse bleue, encore pire que les fantômes. Ces êtres mi- humains mi- loups lui semblaient beaucoup plus dangereux que n'importe quel animal sauvage qu'il savait de toute façon pouvoir amadouer sans prendre de risques. La partie humaine de ces êtres hybrides les préserverait de toute influence extérieure. Son charme, comme disaient les elfes, ne prendrait pas et c'était bien ce qui tourmentait Naruto.

Une ombre immense se dessina sous le couvert des arbres, surmontée de deux yeux jaunes. Un grognement inamical se fit entendre. L'animal s'approcha, babines retroussées, montrant d'impressionnants crocs. L'échine tendue, le poil blanc hérissé, le loup semblait prêt à bondir. Naruto n'avait jamais eu affaire à un animal aussi clairement agressif.

D'habitude, il était en butte à de la méfiance, de la peur mais jamais une telle animosité n'avait été dirigée contre lui. Tentant quand même une approche malgré les protestations de Shikaku et Shikamaru, il tendit la main vers le canidé en lui parlant doucement. Celui-ci sembla surpris de ce geste et se fit un peu moins menaçant. Les muscles se détendirent un rien et le poil s'aplatit. Le total manque de crainte de Naruto avait-il déstabilisé l'animal ?se demanda Shikaku. Pas sûr. Les dents, elles, restaient bien en évidence. Naruto fit un autre pas vers l'animal qui recula d'autant. Naruto avança encore. La posture du loup indiquait maintenant plus la crainte que l'hostilité. Naruto sentit que la partie était presque gagnée et fit un nouveau pas en avant. Le loup avait l'air intrigué par cet énergumène qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à s'approcher encore, un hurlement de loup retentit sur la gauche des trois hommes, les faisant sursauter. Le loup sembla s'ébrouer et partit en trottinant.

- Mais t'es pas bien !s'exclama Shikaku. T'as vu la taille de ce loup ? Il aurait pu t'arracher le bras en un rien de temps ! Inconscient !

- Mais non, c'était un animal comme les autres, je risquais rien !

- Mais…

- Galère, on ferait mieux de foutre le camp d'ici. Papa, tu pourras engueuler Naruto tout ton saoul quand nous seront sortis de Kurai Tani. La nuit va bientôt tomber. Il ne faut pas s'éterniser ici.

Rappelé ainsi à ses devoirs, Shikaku opina non sans avoir donné un dernier coup d'œil assassin à son fils cadet qui frissonna sous l'avertissement implicite_. Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre_ !

Ce fut dans un silence tendu que les trois hommes achevèrent leur parcours à travers la Vallée Sombre. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés de la zone dangereuse, Shikaku décida de camper près d'un petit ruisseau. Le matin venu, le ranger alla remplir les gourdes au cours d'eau. Il se figea soudain en remarquant des empreintes de pattes le long de la berge. Celles d'un loup. Se pourrait-il que le loup blanc qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille les ait suivis ? Si cela était le cas, ce n'était pas bon. Devait-il en informer ses fils ? Non, décida-t-il. Naruto serait encore capable de vouloir faire ami-ami avec le fauve.

Taisant donc cette information, Shikaku donna le signal du départ dans un silence absolu. Shikaku méditait sur sa découverte, Shikamaru dormait debout et Naruto boudait suite aux remontrances paternelles de la veille. C'est dans cette ambiance morose qu'ils arrivèrent en vue d'Udduhan, la capitale des elfes.

Cette vue dérida Naruto, qui, excité à la perspective de revoir celle qu'il considère comme une sorte de grand-mère, se mit à babiller sans répit. Shikaku sourit : ce n'était pas pour rien que, pendant son séjour parmi eux, les elfes avaient surnommé son fils cadet Oshibela, la Pipelette, en elfique4.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre et ils se virent soudain entourés d'une dizaine d'elfes, arcs bandés et braqués en leur direction. Leur insigne identique sur l'épaule gauche, sorte d'arbre stylisé aux racines exagérées, indiquait qu'ils étaient membres d'une faction hostile à la politique d'ouverture vers le monde humain de leur reine Tsunade.

La Racine, nom que s'étaient donné ces agitateurs, était heureusement minoritaire parmi les elfes mais tout de même assez présente pour causer des ennuis à leur reine. Leurs agissements en sous-main, leurs conspirations incessantes, et leurs coups d'éclats donnaient bien du souci à leur reine qui se méfiait grandement de cette cabale et de leur chef supposé, Danzo. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs opposé avec la plus grande violence contre la décision d'éduquer Naruto parmi les elfes. Forte du soutien de tous les elfes qui connaissaient Naruto et l'appréciait, Tsunade avait tenu bon et obtenu gain de cause. Il avait cependant fallu un vote en place publique pour emporter la décision. Si Naruto était toléré dans la capitale, ce n'était pas le cas de son frère et son père qui ne s'y étaient rendus que sur invitation de Tsunade. Sans laisser-passer, Shikaku savait qu'il aurait à affronter la méfiance et la xénophobie des elfes, mais tomber sur la Racine, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance.

À croire que le sort s'acharnait sur eux.

1 Femme-phoque évoluant dans les mers des Shetland. Pour plonger au fond de l'océan, elles revêtent une peau de phoque qu'elles ôtent pour aller sur terre. Elles apparaissent alors sous la forme de très belles jeunes femmes qui dansent la nuit sous la pleine lune. (_**Petite encyclopédie du merveilleux, **_Édouard Brasey)

2 Nom du Royaume des Elfes.

3 Elfes des ténèbres aussi appelés Elfes Noirs.

4 Aucun lien avec l'elfique de Tolkien qui est trop compliqué pour moi.


	5. Elfes et loup-garou

Chapitre 5 elfes et loup garou

_Sans laisser-passer, Shikaku savait qu'il aurait à affronter la méfiance et la xénophobie des elfes, mais tomber sur la Racine, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance. _

_À croire que le sort s'acharnait sur eux._

Naruto se figea. Il avait reconnu le chef de l'escouade de la Racine. La présence de Fû Yamanaka, le propre bras droit de Danzo à la tête d'une équipe d'une dizaine d'hommes ne présageait rien de bon. La Racine, section xénophobe et ultra-réactionnaire des combattants d'élite d'Elufu, avait pour ambition ultime de porter Danzo sur le trône. Elle était une épine dans le pied de Tsunade et Naruto était prêt à parier son dernier bol de ramen que cette petite « sortie » n'avait pas été autorisée par la reine.

Peut-être y avait-il un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier par ce biais ?

Naruto répugnait à recourir au chantage mais si la sécurité de ses proches en dépendait, il n'hésiterait pas. Il décida d'abord de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Il laissa donc son père prendre la parole :

- Je m'appelle Shikaku Nara, je suis le ranger de la forêt de Brocéliande et voici mes fils Shikamaru et Naruto. Je dois voir la reine Tsunade pour une affaire de la plus haute importance.

- Silence, Humain !

La voix était hautaine, méprisante.

Naruto sentit ses poils se hérisser. Il ne supportait pas qu'on s'adresse à ses proches avec autant d'arrogance et c'est avec dédain qu'il brava l'ordre.

- Je suis Naruto Nara. Comme vous le savez, je dispose d'un laissez-passer permanent pour circuler librement dans tout le territoire des elfes, alors pourquoi braquez-vous ces armes sur nous ?

- Par une aberration, vous êtes effectivement libre de circuler mais pas vos compagnons. Ceux-ci ne disposent que d'un laissez-passer limité à Brocéliande. Il est de notre devoir de les arrêter.

- Je le sais, indiqua Shikaku, cependant je dois parler à la reine d'un problème que j'ai rencontré récemment.

- Rien à faire, jamais un humain ne souillera le sol d'Udduhan.

- Je suis un humain et j'ai vécu cinq ans dans cette ville. Je ne crois pas avoir souillé quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne sais pas où la reine avait la tête ce jour-là mais laisser un sale humain fouler le sol sacré de la Cité Blanche était une véritable hérésie ! Le simple fait qu'elle ait autorisé un humain à pénétrer aussi loin dans le territoire des elfes montre qu'elle n'est plus apte à gouverner !

- Attention, voilà des propos bien séditieux, susurra Naruto.

- Que vous ne pourrez jamais rapporter, répondit Fû en décochant sa flèche.

Naruto ferma les yeux. À cette distance, aucune chance qu'un elfe rate sa cible. Soudain un grognement sauvage se fit entendre suivi par un cri de douleur. Un courant d'air frôlant son oreille droite avertit Naruto que la flèche l'avait manqué. Il rouvrit les yeux découvrant l'elfe aux prises avec le gigantesque loup blanc rencontré à Kurai Tani. Le loup lâcha la main qu'il tenait dans sa gueule pour saisir la gorge de son adversaire. Un craquement retentit et Fû cessa de se débattre. Mort. La nuque brisée.

L'attaque n'avait duré qu'un instant. Figés par la surprise et par la taille inhabituelle de l'animal, les autres membres de la Racine n'avaient pu se porter au secours de leur supérieur. À présents désorganisés, ceux-ci n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : comment annoncer la nouvelle à Danzo sans y perdre la vie ?

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte qu'ils avaient un autre problème bien plus immédiat : le loup leur faisait face à présent, tous crocs dehors, bientôt rallié par un de ses congénères. La présence d'un deuxième loup présageant l'arrivée de toute la meute, les elfes commencèrent à paniquer. C'est alors que le meneur sembla subir une étrange métamorphose. Les poils commencèrent à se rétracter de même que la queue. Les pattes s'allongèrent, les épaules se développèrent, le museau se résorba. Le canidé se redressa. Le loup devint homme.

Un loup-garou ! La seule espèce qui terrifiait suffisamment les elfes pour les faire s'enfuir à toutes jambes dès qu'ils en voyaient un. Les elfes de la racine ne firent pas exception à cette règle tacite et s'éparpillèrent dans la forêt.

Shikaku sortit son arbalète, juste au cas où. Après tout, cet homme-loup avait sauvé son fils, il refusait donc de le tuer s'il cela n'était pas strictement nécessaire.

Naruto, lui, regardait son sauveur avec des émotions mitigées. Ce loup lui avait sauvé la vie mais son lui humain était-il aussi amical ? On racontait que les loups-garous ne se souvenaient pas de ce qu'ils faisaient pendant leur transformation.

Le lycanthrope se tourna vers Naruto et lui sourit. Le jeune Nara dévisagea les traits de son vis-à-vis. Les cheveux châtains ébouriffés semblaient ne pas avoir connu le peigne depuis longtemps. Les iris noirs étranges, réduits à une simple fente et la bouche fine d'où dépassaient des canines un peu longues ne paraissaient pas totalement humains. Le nez droit, les pommettes hautes tatouées chacune d'un triangle rouge pointé vers le bas achevaient le portrait du jeune homme sensiblement du même âge que lui. Il s'abstint de pousser son inspection plus bas, l'humanoïde étant complètement nu. Le loup-garou eut l'air de remarquer seulement à cet instant cet état de fait et s'exclama :

- Merde ! Personne n'a des fringues à me prêter ?

L'exclamation eut le mérite de faire sortir les trois hommes de leur torpeur. Shikaku fournit un pantalon et Shikamaru une paires de chaussures. Naruto fouilla dans son sac et finit par dénicher un tee-shirt orange. Leur étrange compagnon les accepta avec reconnaissance et, enfin habillé, pensa alors à se présenter :

- Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka. Et lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant le second loup blanc, c'est mon compagnon Akamaru. Je vous suis depuis la forêt de Kurai Tani.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto.

- Parce que j'espère que tu pourras me faire redevenir normal.

- Normal ?interrogea Shikamaru.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? que je suis né comme ça ? lui demanda assez agressivement Kiba. Au risque de te surprendre, j'ai été transformé par sorcellerie.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Shikaku.

- Tout a commencé il y a dix ans. J'avais à peine sept ans. Ma famille était réputée pour la qualité de leurs chenils. Ils s'étaient spécialisés dans les chiens de garde et de chasse. Un jour, mon père était parti en forêt pour entrainer sa dernière portée de chien de chasse. L'un d'entre eux s'est échappé et mon père l'a retrouvé dans le jardin d'une chaumière.

- Une femme y habitait, reprit-il après un petit silence douloureux. Elle est sortie, furieuse que le chien ait piétiné ses plantes médicinales. Mon père s'est excusé et lui a assuré qu'il regrettait cet incident. Elle lui a répondu qu'il allait vraiment le regretter et qu'à partir de ce jour, tous les enfants mâles de sa famille seraient moitié humain, moitié loup et que seul le roi pourrait lever la malédiction.

Il eut un petit rire amer et enchaîna :

- Mon père a cru avoir affaire à une folle mais à la première pleine lune, elle nous est apparue pour ce qu'elle était vraiment : une sorcière. Par la suite, mon père est allé supplier le roi Madara de nous aider mais il n'a pas été entendu. Il y a quelques années, les villageois ont appris notre condition et ils ont massacré toute ma famille. Je suis le seul survivant.

Tous avaient écouté l'histoire de Kiba sans l'interrompre. S'ils n'avaient pas vécus à Brocéliande suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver, ils n'en auraient pas cru un mot.

- Galère, on dirait un conte pour enfant.

- Ça n'a rien d'un conte, crois-moi, c'est plutôt un cauchemar qui n'en finit pas.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je peux t'aider ? demanda Naruto, curieux.

- Tu as un pouvoir qui sommeille en toi, je l'ai bien senti. Un pouvoir unique, mystérieux, néanmoins bien réel. Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Même si tu n'es pas roi, plaisanta-t-il.

Les trois Nara se regardèrent. Devaient-ils le mettre dans la confidence ? Après tout, ils ne savaient rien de lui. Le lycanthrope brisa le silence.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller avant que d'autres elfes, moins trouillards ceux-là, ne se ramènent.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?demanda Naruto.

- Si les humains ne sont pas acceptés, imagines un loup-garou. Il vaut mieux que je reste dans la forêt. Mais promets-moi que tu reviendras m'aider. Je t'attendrai ici, chaque dimanche, au crépuscule.

- Je te le promets, Kiba même si je dois y passer toute ma vie, je trouverai un moyen de t'aider.

Kiba le fixa quelques instants, semblant jauger sa sincérité puis saisit la main tendue.

- Je te crois, lui répondit-il avec gravité.

On pouvait lire dans ses yeux espoir et gratitude. Naruto comprit à cet instant que, quel que soit le moment où il ferait appel à lui, il répondrait présent.

Une amitié était née.

Kiba poussa un hurlement de loup et disparut sous les frondaisons des arbres bientôt suivi par Akamaru.

Les trois Nara se regardèrent et, d'une même impulsion, se remirent en route. Peu à peu, le paysage changea. Les arbres se clairsemèrent et, peu à peu, disparurent. Quinze minutes de marche plus tard dans un paysage quasiment désertique, les trois hommes arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise.

Naruto effectua un large geste de la main pour inciter ses deux compagnons à admirer le panorama. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa éblouis. Sur trois côtés, des falaises identiques à celle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient délimitaient une vallée encaissée au fond de laquelle s'écoulait paresseusement une rivière se jetant dans un lac au fond de la vallée. Sur les rives, la forêt donnait une ombre bienvenue au voyageur. Contre la falaise du fond, se blottissait une ville d'une rare beauté. Partiellement dissimulée par une forêt dense avec laquelle elle semblait se fondre, la ville étincelait de blancheur. De hauts bâtiments semblaient s'élancer vers le ciel avec une grâce éthérée. Chaque élément de la ville semblait avoir été bâti dans le même souci d'esthétisme. Le résultat était assurément réussi : ce n'était pas une ville. C'était une œuvre d'art.

Naruto agita la main devant les yeux de son père et de son frère pour les tirer de leur béatitude et s'engagea dans un chemin pierreux qui descendait le long de la falaise. Une fois arrivés au niveau de la rivière, ils remarquèrent que celle-ci formait une chute d'eau d'une hauteur de plusieurs mètres. Pas assez pour donner le vertige mais trop pour survivre si il vous prenait la fantaisie de sauter dans l'eau. Un petit kiosque accroché à la falaise empêchait le passage des voyageurs.

-Un poste de garde ? Je ne comprends pas, chuchota Shikaku. Je ne suis pas passé par ici quand je t'ai rendu visite chez les elfes.

- C'est normal, tu n'es jamais venu à la capitale. La rencontre a eu lieu dans une ville mineure. La Racine refusait que tu viennes à la capitale et Tsunade a du s'incliner.

- Je vois. Ils se méfiaient de moi.

- Ils se méfient de tous les humains, papa. Ne le prends pas mal.

Ils arrivaient au bord de la rivière quand ils furent arrêtés une nouvelle fois. L'accueil fut diamétralement différent. Ébahis, Shikamaru et Shikaku regardèrent les si dignes elfes se presser vers Naruto et pépier à qui mieux mieux, manifestement heureux de le revoir. Une jeune elfe aux cheveux roses le gifla avant de lui sauter au cou.

- Tu aurais pu donner de tes nouvelles, imbécile ! Tous tes amis se sont inquiétés !

Naruto se passa une main derrière la tête et ricana, signe pour tous ceux qui le connaissait qu'il était embarrassé.

- Je suis désolé, Sakura. J'ai bien pensé vous faire parvenir une lettre par les elfes qui viennent méditer à Brocéliande mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit interceptée par la Racine.

- La Racine ! Je n'en peux plus d'en entendre parler de ceux-là !

- Hé, Grand Front ! si tu laissais les autres le saluer aussi. Pousses-toi un peu !

La jeune elfe aux longs cheveux blonds qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi poussa Sakura et vint se pendre au cou de Naruto :

- Tu m'as manqué, Fion Alain.

- Hé Ino la truie, tu pourrais faire attention !

- Fion Alain ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Beau Blond, traduisit Shikaku à qui Naruto avait appris un peu d'elfique. Les deux hommes furent interrompus par une dispute éclatant entre les deux elfes sous le regard blasé de leurs compagnons, manifestement habitués à les voir se chamailler.

- C'est toi Naruto ? demanda un elfe d'une quarantaine d'années qui venait d'arriver. Je me disais bien en entendant un tel boucan que je te trouverai à sa source.

Il se tourna vers Shikaku, sa longue queue de cheval blonde balayant l'air et reprit :

- Je suis Inoichi Yamanaka, le conseiller de la reine. Nous avons été prévenus de votre présence et la reine vous attend.

- Prévenus ? Par qui ?

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. La Cité n'est plus sûre. Les filles ! cria-t-il à l'intention des deux elfes qui continuaient à se quereller. Taisez-vous donc une seconde et laissez Naruto respirer.

Le silence se fit instantanément au grand soulagement de tous. La petite troupe atteignit le poste de garde et, après avoir parlementé avec les plantons, fut autorisée à utiliser le système de monte-charge qui permettait de rejoindre sans risque la vallée.

Naruto était resté silencieux depuis l'arrivée d'Inoichi. Pourquoi le Premier Conseiller de la reine s'était-il déplacé en personne ? Et pourquoi avait-il dit que la ville n'était plus sûre ? Cela avait-il à voir avec la hardiesse des membres de la Racine ?

Ou y avait-il une autre raison, plus sombre, plus inavouable ?

Naruto détestait ça, cette impression d'aller à l'échafaud. Qui les avait prévenus de leur arrivée ? Seule la Racine était au courant après les avoir intercepté. Inoichi agirait-il de sa propre initiative ? Aurait-il des accointances secrètes avec la Racine ?

Il se mit en alerte en arrivant à Uddhuan, véritable nom de la Cité Blanche. Pourtant, rien ne lui paraissait différents, les elfes le saluaient poliment ou joyeusement selon les cas. Certains, encore hostiles aux humains, l'ignoraient simplement. Nulle menace en vue, alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se détendre ?

Il coula un regard en coin à son frère et son père qui regardaient autour d'eux avec admiration puis fixa le dos de Inoichi.

Les menait-il à un guet-apens ? Naruto en doutait : la présence de sa fille, Ino, parmi eux semblait plaider le contraire. Pendant son séjour à Uddhuan, il avait sympathisé avec la jolie blonde et il savait qu'elle était la prunelle des yeux de son père. Jamais il ne la mettrait sciemment en danger. Alors quoi ?

Avec un soupir, Naruto en conclut qu'il avait trop d'imagination et qu'aucun complot ne se tramait contre lui. Il se ravisa en pénétrant dans le palais. Le nombre de gardes en armes qu'ils croisèrent était tout-à-fait inhabituel, la reine n'aimant pas se trouver trop entourée. Il se passait des évènements graves.

- Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Naruto. Pourquoi tous ces hommes en armes ?

- Nous avons eu vent d'un complot visant à assassiner la famille royale. Nous pensons que la Racine est derrière cette conspiration. Votre présence est requise.

- Moi ? mais pourquoi moi ?

- Le pays des elfes va sombrer dans le chaos. Tsunade ne pourra plus assurer votre protection. Mais pourquoi avez-vous quitté Brocéliande si vous ne vous en doutiez pas ?

- Je pense qu'il est plus prudent d'en parler loin de certaines oreilles.

Inoichi hocha la tête et se tourna vers las amis de Naruto.

- Dites-donc, les enfants, vous n'avez pas entraînement, à cette heure-ci ?

Dans un cri de surprise horrifiée, les elfes coururent vers les terrains d'entrainement. Ino et Sakura, elles, n'avaient pas bougé.

Inoichi les regarda d'un air torve. Sakura lui fit un sourire charmeur et expliqua :

- Ma mère a demandé à ce que Ino et moi soyons présentes.

Shikamaru donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Naruto.

- Sa mère ? chuchota-t-il.

- La reine.

- La reine Tsunade est sa mère ?

- Adoptive.

- Oh.

Le petit groupe avait atteint la salle du trône. La salle, circulaire, donnait sur un jardin de toute beauté. Les arcades de l'architecture donnaient l'impression d'être dans un belvédère au milieu du jardin. Les effluves des fleurs embaumaient la salle d'une odeur printanière. Le trône, élégant fauteuil délicatement orné d'arabesque se trouvait face à l'entrée. Tout autour de la salle, des fauteuils moins imposants avaient été disposés pour accueillir les délicats fessiers des chefs des clans elfiques.

Une femme encore jeune les accueillit à leur arrivée. La cinquantaine, les cheveux blonds noués en deux couettes basses, elle portait autour de la tête un fin diadème indiquant son statut à l'interlocuteur distrait. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient de bienveillance tandis que ses lèvres ourlées s'étiraient en un sourire de bienvenue. Naruto se précipita vers elle pour la serrer contre lui puis il se recula et la salua cérémonieusement. Il avait salué sa grand-mère de substitution avant la reine. Tsunade secoua la tête face à un tel manquement au protocole et haussa les épaules. Naruto était Naruto et l'étiquette lui était définitivement étrangère.

Après avoir incité tout le monde à s'assoir d'un geste de la main, elle entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Naruto, il faut que tu quittes le royaume des elfes. La Racine s'est alliée à l'Akatsuki. Brocéliande n'est plus sûre.


	6. Ennuis en perspective

chapitre 06 ennuis en perspective

_- Naruto, il faut que tu quittes le royaume des elfes. La Racine s'est alliée à l'Akatsuki. Brocéliande n'est plus sûre. _

Naruto sentit sa respiration se couper sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La situation était dix fois pire qu'il ne le pensait.

- En êtes-vous sûrs ?demanda-t-il avec le secret espoir qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu.

- Absolument certains, hélas, répondit Inoichi.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Par quelle aberration les elfes ultra-xénophobes de la Racine ont-ils pu s'allier avec des humains ?

- Danzo serait prêt à s'allier avec le diable si ça pouvait servir ses intérêts, cracha Tsunade. De plus, quels que soient les engagements qu'il a pris vis-à-vis de l'Akatsuki, je ne pense pas qu'il ait l'intention de les tenir.

- Mettons-nous à la place des membres de la Racine, opina Inoichi. L'alliance avec l'Akatsuki leur permet de se débarrasser de trois immondes humains souillant le territoire des elfes, ce dont ils ne peuvent qu'être ravis. Si en plus, ils y gagnent un traité de non-agression en cas de coup d'état, ils ne vont sûrement pas cracher dessus.

- Mais le roi Madara…commença Ino avant d'être violemment interrompue par Naruto.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Il ne mérite pas ce titre ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait à ma famille !

- Je vois que tu as appris la vérité, Naruto, constata Tsunade, songeuse. Pourquoi maintenant, Shikaku ?

- C'est la raison de notre venue. Nous avons besoin de vos lumières.

- Je t'écoute.

- Le pacte doit être renouvelé de toute urgence mais j'ignore comment faire. Connaissez-vous les rituels à accomplir, votre majesté ?

- Hélas non. J'ignore tout de ce secret-là.

- Et l'épée du roi ? Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?

- Pas davantage, je suis désolée.

- Tu es sûre, Mamie Tsunade ? Même pas une toute petite, riquiqui minuscule idée ?

- J'aimerai te répondre oui mais j'ignore tout des secrets des Namikaze. À mon avis une seule personne pourrait te renseigner. L'Ermite du mont Myobuku. Jiraya a été l'instructeur de ton père et le meilleur ami de ton grand-père, malgré leur différence d'âge. Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose à propos du pacte, c'est forcément lui.

- Le mont Myobuku ? Galère, C'est à trois mois de marche ! s'exclama Shikamaru déjà fatigué rien que d'imaginer le périple.

- Je sais. Pour ce qui est de l'épée Kyubi, il y a peut-être un moyen de savoir où elle se trouve.

- Comment ? demanda Naruto, morose.

Lui, il voulait chasser l'usurpateur du trône et venger ses parents, pas courir après une épée, fut-elle légendaire. Shikaku avait l'air de penser que le non-renouvellement du pacte pouvait être dangereux pour sa santé. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi mais le ranger ne disait pas toujours tout. C'était une des choses qu'il avait appris récemment. Il en savait peut-être plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.

Il était cependant persuadé que son père adoptif ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait lui nuire, aussi Naruto avait-il décidé de lui faire confiance. Pour l'instant. Il ne fallait pas non plus que Shikaku s'imagine qu'il allait toujours lui obéir bien gentiment et exécuter toutes ses consignes sans mot dire. Pas son genre. La réponse de Tsunade lui fit tendre l'oreille. Attendez voir, elle avait bien parlé d'une _licorne _?

En dix-sept ans d'expérience de « ranger suppléant » comme disait Shikamaru, il n'en avait encore jamais vu. La vieille avait-elle définitivement déraillé ? Il fallait s'en assurer.

- Une licorne, la vieille ? Tu crois encore à ces balivernes, à ton âge ? Ce n'est pas sérieux !

Il ne vit pas partir le coup de poing mais l'impact sur sa joue lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Précis, puissant, extrêmement douloureux, une pure mandale estampillée Tsunade. Elle n'était peut-être pas si sénile que ça, finalement.

- Appelles- moi comme ça encore une fois et je t'envoie direct à l'hosto. C'est compris, le mioche ?

- Ouais, ouais, ça va. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, la vieille.

- Naruto !

Le hurlement qui venait de retentir tenait plus du rugissement d'un tigre que du cri humain. Le visage cramoisi, la respiration difficile, la reine des elfes semblait s'étouffer de rage. Inquiet pour sa souveraine, Inoichi tenta de calmer le jeu. Il commença par donner une calotte à l'insolent blondinet pour le ramener à plus de respect et ramena la conversation sur l'ordre du jour.

- Une licorne, ma reine ? Ces animaux existent-ils vraiment ?

Il s'attira un regard noir de Tsunade semblant dire « comment oses-tu mettre en doute la parole de ta reine, misérable cloporte ! » Il tenta de se rattraper.

- Je veux dire, personne n'en a vu depuis des années. N'ont-elles pas toutes disparues ?

Le regard furieux s'apaisa. Inoichi souffla de soulagement.

- Bien sûr que non. Leur existence est liée à la forêt de Brocéliande. Tant que l'énergie mystique de celle-ci est préservée, il restera des licornes. Il est vrai que l'apparition de Kurai Tani au sein de cette forêt les a fortement affaiblies mais l'intervention de Shikaku et de ses enfants a grandement contribué à faire reculer cette abomination et, de ce fait, à stabiliser les effectifs de licornes. Cependant, en approcher une ne sera pas facile. Elles fuient les humains et ne se laissent approcher que par des jeunes filles vierges au cœur pur.

Naruto regarda son père et son frère, désappointé.

- On n'a pas ça en boutique, constata-t-il, dépité.

- C'est pourquoi Ino et Sakura t'accompagneront. Leurs compétences te seront utiles et peut-être l'une d'entre elle réussira-t-elle à approcher la licorne.

Les deux filles poussèrent des cris de joie.

- On va enfin pouvoir quitter Udduhan ! Tu vas voir, Fion Alain, nous te serons très utiles !

- Les filles, arrêtez de piailler comme ça et allez préparer vos affaires ! Shikaku et ses fils ne vont pas vous attendre toute la journée!

- Naruto, reprit la reine une fois que les deux jeunes elfes eurent disparues de sa vue. Je n'ai pas voulu le dire devant elles mais je redoute que le royaume des elfes ne connaisse de graves désordres. Si jamais mes craintes se révèlent fondées, je veux que tu me promettes de garder les filles auprès de toi, en sécurité. Ne les laisse surtout pas revenir à Udduhan avant que la Racine ne soit vaincue.

Naruto hocha la tête et déclara solennellement :

- Sur ma vie, je te le jure.

Tsunade saisit un collier qu'elle gardait constamment sur elle, un simple lien de cuir retenant un étrange cristal bleu. Elle le passa au cou de Naruto :

- Prend ce cristal, il appartenait à ton père. Il me l'a confié quand Kushina a scellé Kyubi dans l'épée de son époux. Il te protègera.

- Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Ce cristal possède de grands pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs de protection, bien sûr, mais c'est aussi la clef pour libérer Kyubi. Minato m'a fait un grand honneur en me le confiant. Il ne doit surtout pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

Tsunade serra Naruto contre son imposante poitrine et ajouta d'une voix étranglée:

- Tu vas me manquer, gamin. Puisse la lumière d''Eärendil1 t'accompagner tout au long de ton chemin. Adieu.

Naruto lui rendit son étreinte avec la désagréable impression qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

- Prend soin de ma petite Sakura, chuchota Tsunade à l'oreille du jeune homme.

La reine et Inoichi quittèrent la salle du trône et les trois Nara, inquiets de la tournure des évènements attendirent Sakura et Ino près des portes de la ville. Celles-ci arrivèrent peu de temps après, chargées comme des mules.

Naruto tressaillit en voyant ce que Sakura avait apporté avec elle. Un arc et des flèches. Sakura avait un arc. Dans la main. Elle ne comptait tout de même pas s'en servir ? Si ? Connaissant le caractère irascible de la jeune elfe, il hésitait à poser la question. Ino, elle, ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules :

- Dis donc, Grand Front, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet arc ? Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de t'en servir !

- Bien sûr que si. Il faut bien que quelqu'un assure votre protection !

- Tu sais, Sakura, intervint prudemment Naruto. Ta spécialité, c'est plutôt les soins.

_Dieu Merci_, pensa-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? grinça la jeune fille. Que je ne suis pas douée avec un arc ? Saches-le, tous les elfes ont le tir à l'arc dans le sang.

- Tous les elfes sauf toi, déclara rondement Ino. Tu es une vraie catastrophe au tir à l'arc.

- Même pas vrai, d'abord, la truie ! Et je vais vous le prouver tout de suite ! Vous voyez la cible, là-bas ? Je vais la toucher et dans le mille, en plus !

- Ino, elle a fait des progrès dernièrement ? demanda Naruto à voix basse.

- Pas le moindre, répondit celle-ci, soucieuse, en voyant l'elfe aux cheveux roses bander son arc.

- Tous à terre ! hurla Naruto en se jetant au sol tandis que Sakura lâchait la corde.

La flèche partit très à droite de la cible, ricocha sur le mur d'enceinte et se ficha dans le sol à quelques pas à peine de Shikamaru, tétanisé… et à bien trente mètres de la cible.

- Et voilà, soupira Ino. On t'a déjà dit qu'au tir à l'arc, il fallait une stabilité parfaite.

Elle eut un sourire sardonique et reprit, railleuse :

- Or toi, ta tête est si grosse qu'elle te déséquilibre au moment fatidique.

Sakura poussa un cri outré et riposta :

- Ma tête est peut-être grosse mais moi, au moins, y'a quelque chose dedans ! pas comme toi !

- Sakura Haruno, la seule elfe au monde incapable de mettre une flèche dans la cible !

- Ino Yamanaka, la seule elfe au monde incapable d'utiliser son cerveau !

- Danger public !

- Écervelée !

- Grand Front !

- Ino la Truie !

- Mesdemoiselles, intervint Shikaku. Nous avons un très long voyage à accomplir. Si on y allait ?

- Au fait, on va où ?s'enquit Ino, faisant ainsi honneur à sa réputation de tête en l'air.

- Ah, s'exclama Sakura. Si tous les elfes étaient comme toi, le royaume courrait à sa perte !

- S'ils étaient tous comme toi, ils se seraient tous entretués en essayant de toucher la cible !

- Idiote !

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? s'impatienta Naruto. On va à Brocéliande, maintenant en avant marche !

- J'adore quand il est autoritaire, comme ça, ronronna Ino. Oui, Fion Alain, je te suivrai où tu voudras ! plaisanta-t-elle.

La petite troupe marchait en silence. Sakura s'était postée auprès de Shikamaru et semblait ruminer des idées noires. Elle ouvrit la bouche en se tournant vers son compagnon de marche et se ravisa. Elle refit un essai et cette fois réussit à articuler :

- Je suis désolée d'avoir failli te blesser avec ma flèche tout à l'heure.

- Galère, c'est la troisième fois que tu t'excuses pour ça. C'est bon, Y'a pas mort d'homme.

- Mais quand même….

- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Je vais bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ce qui aurait pu arriver, on s'en fout.

- Sakura, intervint Naruto. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais arrêter le tir à l'arc.

- Je suis la honte du royaume elfe, se lamenta-t-elle. La princesse héritière du royaume, incapable de tirer une flèche correctement. Même un enfant de six ans est plus adroit que moi. Ma mère n'aurait jamais dû m'adopter !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tsunade est très fière de toi et de tes capacités de guérisseuse. Tu es l'une des meilleures que je connaisse. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tirer à l'arc.

- Mais je suis la seule elfe incapable de se défendre !

- Tu sais, Sakura, il y a d'autres moyens de défense que le tir à l'arc. Sais-tu pourquoi les guerres entre elfes et humains ont toujours été si meurtrières ?

- Parce que les deux races savent tirer à l'arc, répondit-elle, morose.

- C'est sûrement un des facteurs, convint Shikaku même si les humains ne sont pas aussi doués dans cette discipline que les elfes. Mais la cause principale est celle-ci : les elfes sont tellement fiers de leurs capacités au tir à l'arc qu'ils négligent les autres moyens de défense et que se passe-t-il quand ils arrivent à cours de munitions ? Ils doivent affronter les humains au corps à corps et là, ils sont démunis. Tout à l'heure, nous avons été confrontés à des hommes de la Racine. L'un d'entre eux, Fu quelque chose, a été attaqué par un loup. Il n'a rien pu faire. Il est mort en quelques secondes sans que ses compagnons puissent lui venir en aide. S'il avait pratiqué le combat rapproché, il aurait peut-être pu sauver sa vie en poignardant l'animal.

Shikaku avait soigneusement omis de préciser qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un loup-garou et que même un spécialiste du combat rapproché n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à en venir à bout. Il voulait remonter le moral de la jeune fille et non l'accabler davantage.

- Pendant ce voyage, je peux t'apprendre le combat rapproché, lui proposa-t-il. Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre à Naruto et Shikamaru manque singulièrement d'enthousiasme à l'exercice. Je serais content de transmettre mon savoir à quelqu'un de motivé pour changer.

- Naruto n'est pas motivé ? interrogea Sakura.

- Au contraire, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai plus rien à lui apprendre alors il s'ennuie un peu. Je suis sûr qu'il sera content de t'aider.

- Bien sûr ! J'en serai ravi, s'exclama Naruto. On devrait se taire maintenant. On approche de Kurai Tani.

- Nous allons camper au même endroit qu'à l'aller, décida Shikaku. Il est trop tard, nous n'aurions pas le temps de traverser la zone avant le coucher de soleil. Nous allons en profiter pour apprendre le de profundis à ces demoiselles.

- Est-on vraiment obligés de traverser Kurai Tani ? demanda craintivement Ino.

- Nous allons en traverser une petite partie. Nous devrions en avoir pour deux ou trois heures. En plein jour, il n'y a guère que les loups-garous qui puissent nous ennuyer.

- Il y a les fantômes, aussi, chuchota Ino.

- Le de Profundis nous protégera d'eux. C'est pourquoi il faut que vous l'appreniez.

- Oh, Naruto, s'exclama Sakura. Ma mère m'a remis cette lettre pour toi. Il fallait que je te la remette ce soir.

- Et c'est moi l'étourdie, cracha Ino.

- Quoi ? On est encore ce soir, non ?

Naruto saisit la lettre que lui tendait l'elfe aux cheveux roses et s'isola le temps de la lire, laissant les deux elfes à leurs éternels mots doux. Il revint ensuite vers eux, un pli soucieux au milieu du front.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-il. Laquelle vous voulez en premier ?

- Allons-y pour la bonne, suggéra Shikaku.

- Nous n'aurons pas à traverser Kurai Tani.

- Et la mauvaise ?

- La Racine est à nos trousses.

1 

Nom d'un demi-elfe légendaire, devenu étoile, dans l'univers du « seigneur des anneaux » de JRR Tolkien


End file.
